(Akashi's Family Collection) A Life
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro, dua puluh tujuh tahun, terkenal dengan berbagai prestasi membanggakan: pengusaha muda, pemain shogi profesional, lulusan terbaik dengan gelar summa cum-laude dari Tokyo University, pemegang gelar Master of Business Administration (M.B.A) dari Oxford University. Tapi, hanya dua hal yang sangat membanggakan untuknya, bahwa ia adalah seorang suami dan seorang ayah.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Dedicated for Miya**

.

.

 **Warning: Typo, Semi-AU, OC, Mention of MPreg, OOC maybe lol**

 **Akashi's Family Collection: A life**

.

.

Kata sepi adalah sebuah kata regular dalam hidupnya. Saat kecil ia ada dalam kamar besarnya dan memandang kosong pada bulan, saat ia remaja dan memipin tim basketnya, dan saat ia dewasa dan menjalankan perusahan keluarga. Kata sepi selalu hadir, menggelayuti tiap bagian dan celah yang ada dalam tiap kegiatannya. Kata itu secara berkesinambungan hadir, tanpa kenal akan kata lelah ia selalu menemani kegiatan hariannya. Sekali atau duakali, kadang berkali-kali.

Maka dari itu, ia sama sekali tidak heran atau mengernyit ketika malam itu ia pulang dari kantor dan menemukan sepi menyambut kepulangannya.

Namun begitu, walaupun ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab, Akashi Seijuuro mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku pulang', ketika ia melangkah ke dalam rumah dan menutup kembali pintu yang ia dorong terbuka. Orang waras sudah akan tidur setelah lebih dari jam sepuluh malam, dan saat ini, jam tangannya menunjukan pukul dua belas lebih empat puluh menit.

Tidak perlu pikir panjang, ia melapas sepatunya. Secara statis bagaikan robot yang sudah di setting, ia mengenakan sandal rumah lalu naik ke lantai atas.

Di rumah besarnya, lantai dua memiliki empat pintu. Satu untuk sebuah perpustakaan, satu untuk sebuah ruang kerja, satu untuk kamar tamu dan satu lagi untuk kamar utama. Pintu terakhir itulah yang ditujunya setelah melonggarkan ikatan dasi dan meletakan tas tenteng berisi laptop di ruang kerja. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju kamar utama, meningglkan jejak suara sebatas yang bisa di dengar kelelawar. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi nyata, sorot tajam dan serius, menyambut sepi yang sudah jadi teman baiknya sejak kematian ibundanya bertahun lalu.

Sampai di depan kamar, ia meneliti detail pintu yang sekarang menghadangnya. Kayu warna coklat keemasan dengan ukiran elegan yang senada dengan konsep cat dinding dan interior rumahnya. Baru saat itu, ada senyum kecil bermuara di bibirnya.

Orang yang tidak terlalu kenal dengan sosok Akashi Seijuuro akan menaikan sebelah alis, atau merinding. Saat ia tersenyum, biasanya pertanda buruk. Saat ia tersenyum, biasanya ada rencana entah-apa-itu yang sedang disusun. Tapi terkadang, ia juga tersenyum saat menemukan hal-hal yang berharga, dan indah (seperti lukisan seni atau karya sastra karangan penulis berkualitas); atau, ia juga tersenyum pada kemenangan, pada hal yang ia suka.

Untuk sekarang, di depan pintu, mari asumsikan kalau ia puas dengan ukiran mendetail dan warna sempurna yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

Ia membuka pintu, perlahan, menikmati sepi yang menimang. Perlahan pula, ia mendongakan kepala ke dalam.

Tetapi kemudian gerakannya berhenti.

Sorot matanya kaget, lalu melembut.

Sepi itu masih di sana, dan Akashi Seijuuro menyambutnya dengan senyum ketika sepasang manik madu yang agak berpendar ke-emasan di bawah remang lampu tidur tertuju padanya. Lalu, ketika bibir tipis di wajah sang pemilik membentuk lengkungan sabit, sepi itu dipecah dengan sebuah bisikan.

"Selamat datang, Seicchi."

.

.

.

Pada kenyataannya, bukan sekedar ukiran pola mendetail di atas kayu atau warna yang melekat di sana. Pada kenyataannya, poros alasan senyumnya sudah berubah sejak bertahun lalu. Pada kenyataanya, sepi yang menjadi teman akrabnya bukanlah sepi yang dulu ia kenal.

Akashi Seijuuro, dua puluh tujuh tahun, seorang pengusaha muda, punya lebih dari sekedar perusahaan dan pencapaian untuk membuatnya bisa tersenyum hanya dengan melihat pintu kayu berukir.

Akashi Seijuuro, dua puluh tujuh tahun, seorang pemain shogi profesional, punya segala alasan untuk tidak pernah kesepaian di dalam sepi.

Karena ia, Akashi Seijuuro, dua puluh tujuh tahun: pengusaha muda, pemain shogi profesional, lulusan terbaik dengan gelar _summa cum-laude_ dari _Tokyo University_ , pemegang gelar _Master of Business Administration_ (M.B.A) dari _Oxford University_ , dan seorang yang dikenal sempurna dan luar biasa, adalah, sederhananya, seorang suami dan seorang ayah.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur setelah menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat hati-hati. Senyum kecil di bibirnya masih bertandang, sampai kemudian hilang ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan milik si pirang dalam kecupan singkat.

Akashi Ryouta, adalah kekasih hatinya, sebagian dari dirinya dan alasan utama kenapa ia pernah berusaha menghidupkan lagi otot senyumnya. Alasan kenapa otot itu masih bekerja sampai sekarang.

Nama aslinya adalah Kise Ryouta, sebelum Seijuuro mengikatnya di atas janji sehidup semati. Ryouta adalah mantan pemain basket dan seorang pilot yang sedang dalam masa hiatus selama dua tahun. Ia adalah si pemilk rambut pirang, senyum benderang dan sepasang permata topaz gemilang.

Seseorang yang telah merubah hidup Akashi Seijuuro dengan segala ke-naif-an dan ke-keras-kepala-an khasnya.

"Seita dan aku merindukanmu seharian." Kalimat pertama yang Ryouta ucapkan padanya setelah tautan singkat antar bibir terlepas. Si pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran tempat tidur ketika Seijuuro mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos putih dari bahan katun.

Seijuuro berhenti di tengah kegiatannya. Ia mengganti titik fokusnya pada sosok kecil yang tidur lelap di samping Ryouta. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, terkekeh pelan sembari merapikan kaos yang sudah melekat sempurna ke tubuh. Kemudian, ia memposisikan diri di pinggir tempat tidur, duduk di samping Ryouta yang sejak tadi mengelusi rambut tipis si kecil yang belum lebat.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tidur sejak tadi." Ia menangkup sebelah pipi si pirang, mengelus permukaan kulitnya perlahan tanpa ragu membiarkan afeksi itu mengalir.

Ryouta tertawa pelan, menikmati sentuhan di pipinya lalu bergumam. "Tidak dosa menunggumu pulang, kok," jawabnya. Senyum kekanakan yang selalu lekat dengan dirinya muncul, membuat Seijuuro menggeleng kecil, berusaha menahan senyumnya karena ia khawatir sudut bibirnya akan kram.

"Bagaimana hari ini dengan Seita?" tanyanya kalem.

Ketika Ryouta melihat pada si kecil dalam lindungan selimut, Seijuuro membubuhkan ciuman lembut di kening. Si pirang mengerjep sekali kemdian tertawa sekali lagi, reflek menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang kekasih yang lekat dengan aroma mint.

"Aku akan benar-benar merindukan momen mengasuh Seita seperti hari ini. Tapi ini salah Seicchi karena mengajari Sei-chan memanggilku _Mama_. Dia benar-benar memanggilku 'Mama' tahu." Ada dengusan kesal dan cibiran ketika kalimat itu berakhir. Seijuuro bisa merasakan kalau si pirang memutar mata tidak setuju pada hal itu. "Demi tuhan, Seicchi, aku masih laki-laki."

Seijuuro tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut pirang yang menyembul dekat dagunya gemas dan membiarakan Ryouta melanjutkan cerita dan _keluh-kesahnya_ di hari itu.

Sambil mendengarkan si pirang, matanya mendarat pada sosok si kecil di balik selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya. Bayi yang berusia tidak lebih dari tujuh belas bulan dengan nama kecil Seita. Putranya.

Akashi Seita lahir tentunya bukan seperti bayi pada umumnya. Ia lahir dengan bantuan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan tentang reproduksi. Ide-ide gila tentang pasangan sesama jenis untuk punya keturunan telah dirubuah jadi kenyataan setelah trik-trik tidak masuk akal yang dipraktikan di laboratorium.

Saat lahir, Seijuuro ingat Seita hanya berbobot dua koma delapan kilogram, kecil dan mungil, sangat ringkih di dalam pelukannya.

Awalnya Seijuuro takut menggendong Seita. Bagaimana kalau ia melukai putranya? Itu adalah kali pertama ia menggendong bayi.

Pertama kali ada bayi di gendongannya, dan bayi itu adalah putranya sendiri. Seijuuro ingat, waktu itu air mata turun ke pipinya dalam sepi, terlalu bahagia, ketika si kecil yang belum ia namai itu tersenyum lebar dan menggapai jemarinya. Waktu itu, jarinya digenggam erat, padahal si kecil itu baru beberapa jam lahir ke dunia dan harusnya tidak terlalu bertenaga karena bobotnya yang juga kecil. Tapi si kecil itu menggenggam jemarinya erat dengan senyum polos yang menawan. Ia takluk saat itu juga.

Oleh karena itu, Seijuuro menamianya Seita. Dari beberapa seleksi nama yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Ryouta, ia memilih nama Seita yang sama sekali tidak masuk dalamm daftar rencana. Seita yang bermakna sang penakluk. Seita yang merupakan gabungan dari namanya dan Ryouta. Sebuah nama dengan banyak doa. Untuk putra mereka di masa depan dan untuk pernikahan mereka.

Setelah Seita hadir ke dunia, ia punya lebih banyak alasan untuk terseyum. Terutama, ketika si kecil itu tersenyum padanya memperlihatkan gusi tanpa gigi.

Ryouta dan Seita adalah sumber semangat, kebahagian, dan inti dari dunianya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah secara berlebihan mengungkapkan itu dengan selalu memperlihatkan afeksinya dimanapun ia berada. Semua orang bisa melihat itu dengan jelas, bagaimana sorot tajamnya melembut dan wajah kerasnya mencair ketika melihat Ryouta ataupun Seita, terlebih keduanya diwaktu bersamaan.

"Pokoknya Seicchi harus membantuku mengajari Sei-chan memanggilku Papa."

Seijuuro mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada si pirang yang masih menggerutu. Ia terkekeh pelan, ujung jemarinya memilin helai pirang milik sang kekasih.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Ia bertanya, nada menggoda sangat kentara dalam suaranya.

Sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di dada. Manik madu Ryouta kelihatan tajam dengan bibir mengerucut ke dapan. "Malu tahu. Pokoknya Seicchi harus mau."

Tapi Seijuuro hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, memamerkan seringai tipis jahilnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Ryouta mendengus kesal. "Seicchi tidur sendiri saja sana di kamar tamu. Tidak usah ketemu Seita lagi sampai Seita memanggilku papa!" Tegasnya.

Seita menggeliat sedikit dalam tidurnya karena suara si pirang agaknya terlalu keras. Ryouta cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sementara Seijuuro menahan tawa dan mengelus lembut bagian perut si kecil lalu mendaratkan kecupan selamat tidur di dahi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Seita sudah kembali lelap. Seijuuro melirik Ryouta yang sedang bernafas lega. "Kurasa, kita bisa bicarakan itu lagi nanti. Sekarang, tidur. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," perintahanya singkat.

Dari rautnya, ia tahu si pirang itu sudah siap menentang dan akan menuntutnya untuk ikut tidur. Tapi, Seijuuro terlebih dulu membungkam Ryouta dan sekali lagi mengulang perintah itu dalam bisikan pelan. Setelahnya, tidak ada perlawanan. Si pirang memutuskan untuk bergumul di bawah selimut persis seperti putra mereka.

Empat belas menit kemudian, setelah ucapan selamat malam, sesi tatap menatap, dan kecupan selamat tidur di kening, Ryouta lelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro memperhatikan sosok dua orang yang paling dicintainya dengan senyum tipis. Senyum yang membawa rasa syukur dan terimakasih.

Ia mengelus surai pirang milik Ryouta perlahan, memperhatikan tubuh si pirang yang lebih kecil dibanding masa kuliahnya dulu atau sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki Seita. Pun kalau dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang terlalu berbeda. Tetapi, kalau dilihat lebih dekat, ada longgar yang lebih nyata antara kain baju dan kulitnya. Seijuuro menyentuh permukaan pipi yang sedikit lebih tirus. Ia kadang berpikir apa Ryouta benar-benar makan tiga kali sehari saat sedang di rumah dan apakah Ryouta benar-benar bahagia?

Namun, senyum yang ditunjukannya saat lelap menjadi jawaban paling pasti. Ryouta yang mengigau namanya atau Seita dengan senyum hangat yang sangat ia kenal.

Di tengah sepinya malam itu, Seijuuro menikmati setiap detiknya.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Seita terkadang menggeliat dan membuat suara khas bayi yang menggemaskan. Terkadang si kecil itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang dilindungi oleh sarung tangan lembut. Seijuuro tertawa pelan, tidak lebih kencang dari bisikan, dan kemudian perlahan ia menempatkan diri di samping lain kasur. Ia menyentuh kepalan tangan si kecil, memperhatikan sekat di tangan mungilnya seiring berat tubuhnya yang bertambah. Semakin sehat dan semakin membuat orang yang melihatnya memekik gemas.

Ketika kantuk tidak bisa lagi ia lawan, Akashi Seijuuro menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, melirik Seita dan Kise kemudian kembali menatap langit-langit.

Sepi itu kembali datang. Sepi yang dulu pernah ia takuti dan benci. Sepi yang dulu membuatnya frustasi.

Sepi yang dulu mengurungnya dalam distopia.

Tetapi sekarang, sepi itu adalah temannya. Tidak ada benci, tidak ada takut, tidak ada frutasi, apalagi distopia. Sepi itu hanyalah sepi.

Karena sekarang, Ryouta dan Seita ada bersamanya, bagian dalam hidupnya.

 **THE END**

.

A/N: Maaf gaje unu dan yup sorry for this late present (but it's just a day different so forgive me ok? /inserts wink here/) Semoga Miya suka sama fic ini, maafkan abal. Wish you all the best dearest! Thanks for being born and being a sweet person you are! Love ya!


End file.
